


Night Moves

by werewolfsaz



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: Jesus couldn't help the shit eating grin on his face as he smirked down at Daryl."And that's how you take down someone bigger, stronger and armed," he called back over his shoulder, never taking his eyes from the archer's.





	Night Moves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GJBN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GJBN/gifts).



> Hello lovely peoples. It has been an age since I wrote anything. Since I had time to write anything. This adulting thing is a bore.   
> Anywhere, here is my latest smutty offering to appease the smut gods. I hope they accept.   
> Feel free to comment and send me any prompts you like. I can always use some inspiration.   
> Enjoy =)

Jesus couldn't help the shit eating grin on his face as he smirked down at Daryl.  
"And that's how you take down someone bigger, stronger and armed," he called back over his shoulder, never taking his eyes from the archer's. He settled his weight a bit more on the other man's pinned arms and sat back. "These moves probably won't help you against the dead ones but they might save your life against Negan and his people. Pair off and start practicing."  
He turned back to Daryl, his grin softening slightly as he rocked back on his heels, removing his weight from Daryl’s biceps. 

"Never forget, just because someone's smaller than you they can still take you down. I'll teach you some moves to block them if you want?"  
The archer sat up, slid out from under the scout and turned his mega watt glare on him.  
"Damn right you'll show me some moves. I ain't getting taken down like that again. Only..." The archer cast an eye at the sun, grunting. "I'm going out on a quick run with Michonne. But when I get back, you better believe yer ass is mine."

Jesus raised an eyebrow, bright blue eyes twinkling as he waited for the expected reaction. Daryl sudden flushed bright red, eyes dropping to the ground as he shuffled uncomfortably.  
"I mean... What I meant was..."  
Jesus took pity on him.  
"I'll be happy to show you when you get back." He brushed his fingers along Daryl’s arm. "Be careful, ok?"

Daryl heard something soft in the scout's voice and looked back up. Confused and unsure how to react, he nodded awkwardly and turned away to find Michonne. As he walked off, he cast a glance back, smiling as Jesus easily threw someone twice his size over his head and laughed as he did it.  
"Now what's this I see? A smile?" Michonne chuckled as she joined him at the gate. "What's made you so happy before a run?" 

"Don't know what yer talking about," he grunted hopping into the truck.  
Michonne looked back the way he'd come and saw Jesus teaching some of the braver members his hand to hand moves.  
"Uh huh," the beautiful woman smirked getting behind the wheel. "No idea at all. Let's go, Romeo."

It was late evening when they got back, cans and clothes piled in the back of the truck. They'd struck lucky with that run, finding a whole stash of canned goods and still sealed clothes hidden in the back of a warehouse. With any luck the food would be good and the clothes should be fine. Daryl helped Michonne carry everything into the store room, eyes straying to where the lights of Jesus’s house glowed softly. 

"I'm glad yer home safe," Rick announced, appearing from the twilight. He hugged Michonne tightly and clapped Daryl on the shoulder, grinning.  
"No trouble this time," the archer reported, shifting his feet uneasily. "When we went through there a few days back, there were loads of walkers. Now, nothing. I don't like it."  
Rick shrugged, hugging Michonne again.  
"They moved off like they always do."  
"But where? I'm telling you, I don't like it..."  
"Daryl, don't go borrowing trouble when we got enough. They're gone, that's all that matters." 

Daryl knew Rick well enough to know a brush off when he heard one. Grinding his teeth, realising that the love birds were barely aware of him, he stomped off. As he crossed the courtyard he had a brief internal debate about whether to just go on home. Then Jesus opened his door, faint lantern light spilling out behind him.  
"Screw it," the archer snorted, moving towards the open door.

Jesus smiled as Daryl approached, waving him in.  
"Hey you. I'm glad you're safe. Are you hungry? I've got some food."  
Daryl stopped awkwardly in the middle of Jesus’s neat home, feeling dirty and out of place. Then he looked at the scout, long honey brown hair loose around his face, feet bare and oddly vulnerable looking and felt a sudden flash of heated longing.  
"Are you ok?" Jesus asked, concerned by Daryl’s long silence. He touched his shoulder gently, worried the archer was injured or traumatised in some way. 

What he wasn't expecting was the sudden heat that bloomed in those piercing blue eyes. He froze, unsure what to do. Sure, there had been some flirting between them, mainly instigated by himself, but he wasn't sure how the archer felt in return. Now, seeing the burning in Daryl’s eyes, he felt rooted to the spot.  
"Why you gotta do that?" Daryl growled, taking an unconscious step forward, crowding the slightly smaller man. "Why you always gotta be looking at me and being nice and looking good? Why you gotta be inviting me in when yer looking all soft and warm?"  
Without thinking Daryl had grabbed Jesus by the shoulders, holding him firmly, staring into his blazing eyes.

"Sorry," Jesus murmured inanely. "I didn't realise I was. I can try and stop if you want?"  
His eyes dipped to Daryl’s mouth, marveling at how red and inviting it looked. He'd fought himself on this attraction for a long time. And now Daryl was stood here, touching him, telling him all these things...  
"Don't," the archer snarled. "Just don't let no one else see you like this. Those are my bare feet, my hair, my eyes, my mouth now. Understand?"

Jesus raised an eyebrow, shifted his feet slightly, thrust his hip out and flipped Daryl onto the couch. He followed the archer down, landing on his thighs and pinned his arms before he got a punch to the face.  
"I'm all for a little possessiveness in a relationship but you have to remember that I belong to me and you belong to you. We can belong to each other too but not completely. Clear?"

Daryl could only stare as the sense Jesus was talking sank in. He nodded slowly, opening his mouth to ask about the relationship portion of that speech when Jesus leant down and sealed his lips over Daryl’s. The kiss was clumsy and unsure and Daryl could feel himself burning with embarrassment. Then Jesus grunted, shifting slightly and the archer made ready to apologise, to tell him that kissing hadn't really been a part of Daryl’s romantic entanglements in the past. But the smaller man tilted his head slightly, slid down onto his forearms and the kiss was suddenly perfect. 

Daryl forgot everything as he lost himself to the smooth slide of Jesus’s mouth, the drag of their facial hair and the soft brush of the scout's long locks. When he felt the smaller man move as if to pull back, Daryl panicked and dragged him down with iron arms, pinning them chest to chest.

After several long moments they broke apart panting heavily.  
"Wow," Jesus gasped. "That was amazing. I don't want to seem too forward but... This couch is not the most comfortable. And my bed is literally 7 steps away..."  
Deciding it would be nice to take the smaller man by surprise for once, Daryl swung himself up, keeping a tight grip on Jesus as he did. Bending his head, he latched his mouth onto the scout's throat, sucking gently as he negotiated his way towards the bed.  
"OK, that works," Jesus gasped, wrapping his legs tight around Daryl, tilting his head back to give him more room to work on his throat.

Daryl muffled a yelp as his shins connected with the bed frame, tumbling them both onto the mattress. Jesus laughed as he bounced, his hands reaching up for Daryl, pulling him down for another kiss. The archer couldn't help smiling into the kiss, swallowing the other man's laugh.  
"OK, quick question," Jesus suddenly interjected, dragging his mouth away.  
"Really? Now?"  
"I'm trying to be a gentleman and find out if you want to get laid right now or you'd rather wait for a while?" Jesus huffed, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

Daryl’s eyes darkened to midnight blue and he began to strip his shirt off.  
"Neither of us is a gentleman. Get yer clothes off."  
"I like a man that knows his mind," Jesus laughed, wriggling out of his tee shirt and sweat pants. Daryl stopped to gaze down at him, taking in the chislled chest, the dark hair on his chest and stomach, the firmness of his arms and thighs. Then his eyes fell to the scout's flushed cock and he swallowed hard. 

"Hey, you ok?" Jesus asked, concerned.  
"I ain't never... Done this before. Not like this. I had blow jobs and stuff but this..."  
Touching the archer's face, Jesus smiled softly.  
"Well, now I'm even happier I get to be your first. And, if it makes you any more comfortable, here, feel."

Guiding Daryl’s hand down and back, Jesus bit his lip as the calloused fingers brushed his slick hole.  
"After the lesson today I came in here and fingered myself while thinking about you. I'm still all slick and open and... Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't desperately want you inside me. So, if you want..."  
Daryl surged up and slammed his mouth against Jesus’s cutting him off as he yanked the rest of his clothes off. He bit and sucked at the scout's lush mouth, trailing biting kisses along his jaw and throat. 

They paused for a moment, moving together with no words as they got into the right position, then Jesus licked his palm and wrapped it around Daryl’s throbbing cock, marveling at its size.  
"Gonna need the lube," he murmured, reaching under the pillows to find it. "That monster of yours is gonna need a bit of help."  
"If it's too much..." Daryl stammered, trying to draw away. Jesus lunged up and grabbed him.  
"Oh no you don't, Dixon. You are staying right here."  
With quick, deft movements, the smaller man slicked Daryl’s cock and pumped it a few times. 

"I can't wait to get that in my mouth," he mumbled, gazing down at the long, thick length in his hand. "But first..."  
He laid back, drawing Daryl down with him into a breath stealing kiss. Daryl shifted closer, raising up on his hands to give himself better leverage. He paused, gazing down at Jesus and felt his breath catch. Long hair fanned out across the pillow, sparkling blue eyes heavy with lust, full lips kiss bruised and panting. And all of it was his.  
"I..."  
"Talk later, sex now," Jesus ordered, reaching down to guide Daryl in.  
"Bossy," the other man huffed fondly.

As he pushed into the burning, velvet heat of Jesus’s body, Daryl’s eyes rolled back and his mouth fell open. He heard Jesus groan as the fat, mushroom head of his dick pushed in, heard him panting as he pushed further forward, heard him swear and felt his body convulse as he pressed something deep inside.  
"Oh fuck! Oh my god why haven't we been doing this before now? Yes! Fuck fuck!"  
Daryl dragged his mind back to the moment, looking down at his lover and shivered.

Jesus’s head was thrown back, his mouth open and a litany of curses and pleas pouring from it. Sweat broke out along his nose and cheeks, his hands gripped Daryl’s shoulders hard enough to leave bruises and his legs were wrapped tight around around the archer's lean waist.  
"Move. Please please please!"  
"I got you," Daryl murmured, stroking a calming hand along one trembling thigh. "I'm gonna take care of you."

As a surge of affection swept through him, the taller man thrust forward, relishing the cry that punched it's way out of his lover. It was instantly addictive. He did it again. And then again, loving every gasp and cry that rolled from Jesus’s mouth. Everything became a haze of pleasure as they moved together, surging like waves in the dark, crashing together then rolling apart. Daryl felt one of his lover's hands slide from his shoulder, felt the muscles in his arms shifting in a fast hard rhythm and knew that Jesus was close. That made him realise how close his own release was and he peeled his eyes open to watch his lover fall apart. 

"Daryl... Daryl... Daryl..." the scout chanted over and over, in perfect time with the movement of the archer and his own hand. Daryl felt the other man begin to tense, felt his body winding up to that glorious moment and then explode across his hand and stomach. The shivering and clenching of his body dragged the archer to the brink. Then his vision whited out as the most powerful orgasm of his life rocked him. For a moment his was a bronze statue, every line and muscle perfectly taut. Then his arms began to tremble and he fell forward, moving just enough to not crush his lover.

They lay in each other's arms, sweaty, panting and briefly sated. Jesus turned to press a trembling kiss to Daryl’s lips, smiling softly.  
"Now those, those were some moves."


End file.
